fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Tengai Narumi
Tengai Narumi, commonly known as "Hidden Face Man" in the Fatal Frame III: The Tormented franchise is a Hostile Spirit that is encountered in various locations in the Manor of Sleep. He haunts for sacrifices and tries to prevent the Unleashing from spreading any further. Biography Past Tengai Narumi is a youthful Shrine Carpenter from the Narumi Clan. This clan of his was at the service of the Kuze Shrine for countless of years before the Unleashing incident. This clan's role was to silence the Carpenters by killing those who work secretly in shrines. Due to their method, many of the Narumi clan was killed during the past two generations before Yashuu Kuze. Tengai was promoted to be the Master Builder due to his superb skills. All special techniques, methods and ways of mystic construction used by the shrine carpenters were entrusted to him, to pass on to the next generation of carpenters. Appearance He wears an attire similar to the rest of the carpenters. A grab that consists a white robe and a tall dark hat. He is the only carpenter wearing a mask. Duty Ever since the Unleashing occurred and the Tattooed Priestess awoken from her slumber, the areas she wandered in the Manor of Sleep was being engulfed by the rift. That is when Tengai and the nine other carpenters were summoned by the Kuze Head to contain the rift. The Shrine Carpenters first repaired the Engraving Shrine and built the new section of the Manor of Sleep. The old section of the manor was separated from the new section by the Grave Courtyard. Then they sealed the Engraving Shrine into a great cavern that would never see the light of day again. The door leading to the courtyard of the shrine was then boarded up. Next, the Shrine of the Rift, a hidden shrine, was constructed over the door as a seal to ensure that the Tattooed Priestess wandered forever. None of these measures were enough to halt the Rift in its continual spreading. Tengai ordered the Shrine Carpenters to build the Shrine of Sleep. The Shrine of Sleep was placed inside a dream to prevent the Priestess from escaping and spreading the Rift into the outside world. Instructions were given to the Kuze Family Head to build onto the Shrine of Sleep whenever the priestess became restless. Next, the Shrine Carpenters needed to be made into Sacrificial Pillars. Tengai regretted having to do this; however, he knew he was obligated to fulfill this duty as the Master Builder. The Shrine Carpenters were gathered into a room to be killed, many of them tried to flee when they realized this. The Engraved Men, four members of the Moriya family marked by the tattoo stood in different rooms in the manor and killed the carpenters when they tried to escape. All of the carpenters were eventually hunted down and killed. Their bodies were arranged and sealed into the walls of what would become the Stained Corridor, and in the Grave Courtyard in an attempt to purify the darkness of the Rift. Afterwards, the Engraved Men sacrificed their lives to become Sacrificial Pillars as well. They were used to fortify the Rift Shrine. Fate Tengai shouldn't have shared the fate with the deceased nine. However, he and Yashuu Kuze grew to understand the drastic measures that should be taken in order to contain the rift. If not to this, he should have been spared in order to pass his teachings to the next Master Builder. He sacrificed himself in the room at the center of the sacrificial pillars. His final words the family head were: "All the sacrifices have been gathered. I myself shall be the final sacrifice." After his demise, Tengai's spirit became attached to the Manor of Sleep. His spirit continuously wanders the manor, in search of more victims to make into Sacrificial Pillars. He also attempts to prevent those roaming the manor from opening the Rift Shrine. Trivia * He attacks with a bloody Hatchet. * He is the very first hostile ghost Rei Kurosawa encounters in the game, chasing her from behind. * During the framework-raising ceremony a photograph was taken of the shrine carpenters. Tengai can be seen standing at the center of the picture. * Another file photo shows Tengai going to his death in the Stained Corridor. * He drops the Simulacrum Mask in the Grand Hall in the Himuro Mansion section of the Manor of Sleep. * Places you usually encounter him include the Spirit Tree Garden and the Grand Hall. * The speaker in the series of "The Same Dream" testimonies encountered Tengai Narumi's ghost in the Manor. Category:Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame III Ghost Category:Male Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame III Male Ghosts Category:Hostile Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame III Hostile Ghosts Category:Deceased